


Всё напрасно

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Deviates From Canon, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Не все сказки хорошо заканчиваются. Эта АU расходится с каноничными эпилогами Dragon Age. Указанный в шапке оригинальный персонаж на самом деле каноничен, но если его раскрыть с самого начала, то это испортит всю интригу.
Kudos: 2





	Всё напрасно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All For Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786108) by [Kissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissy/pseuds/Kissy). 



За стойкой пустой таверны сидел молодой человек и потягивал из кружки эль. Он ненавидел эль. Сейчас он отдал бы что угодно за бокал охлаждённого вина. Красного — оно нравилось ему больше всего, а ещё сильнее — то, как он его добывал. Последним даром лозы была старинная бутылка, украденная из местной церкви.

Он мысленно усмехнулся. О, разве есть что-то слаще плодов дел твоих?

Стоявший у другого конца стойки бармен настороженно разглядывал молодого человека. Снова и снова протирая и без того чистую столешницу, он не сводил глаз с чужака, ласкающего кружку губами. Чуть ли не целую вечность спустя чужак поднял взгляд на бармена и поманил к себе. Кивнув, бармен медленно пошёл вдоль стойки.

— Что тебе налить, друг? — спросил бармен с густым орлесианским выговором. — Определённо не эль, как я вижу.

— Да, — ответил молодой человек, — эль мне не по душе.

— Ты его слишком медленно пьёшь. Он когда нагреется, по вкусу становится похож на ослиную мочу. Может, вина?

Смущающие бармена глаза незнакомца загорелись.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли. — Он подтолкнул недопитую кружку бармену. — Преврати это в вино.

— Всенепременнейше... — начал говорить бармен, но его прервала пролетевшая над дверьми-крыльями пустая бутылка, разлетевшаяся на тысячу осколков от удара о табурет. Молодой человек подскочил от неожиданности, а бармен устало вздохнул. — Ох... только не снова...

— Конец близок! Он наступает! Покайтесь перед Создателем!

Вслед за пьяным и желчным криком в таверну ворвался его обладатель. Нетвёрдо стоя на ногах, он помахал бармену.

— О! Да это же мой самый любимый человек на свете! Джером, мне нужно вино!

Бармен по имени Джером вздохнул.

— Я говорил уже миллион раз, старик: тебе здесь не рады. Убирайся прочь!

Седой бородач нетвердой походкой подошёл к стойке, хлопнул на неё монету в полкроны.

— Вина, друг мой. Лучшего, что у тебя есть. — Он улыбнулся Джерому. — Ты ведь не откажешься от такой кучи серебра, верно?

Перед стариком как по-волшебству возникла бутылка отличного выдержанного вина.

— Ты же знаешь, что не откажусь, — угрюмо отрезал Джером. — Ты получил чего хотел. Теперь проваливай.

— Приятно иметь с тобой дело. Прощевай, — ответил через плечо пьяница, направляясь к двери.

Ударившись о дверной косяк, он отскочил, ничуть не огорчившись.

— Пардоньте, мадам, — сказал он и вышел.

Молодой человек проводил его взглядом.

— Кто это был?

Джером развел руками.

— Местный чудик. Принесло в город недели две назад. — Он посмотрел на двери-крылья. — А кто он и откуда, никто даже и не знает...

Не успел он договорить, а незнакомец уже распахивал перед собой двери. Джером медленно покачал головой, глядя на болтающиеся взад-вперёд створки.

— Странный, — сказал он.

***

Пьяницу он нашёл в переулке позади скобяной лавки, довольного и напевающего себе под нос. Пьяница поднёс бутылку к губам и, к изумлению молодого человека, одним глотком опустошил почти на четверть. Громко рыгнул, причмокнул губами и только потом заметил незнакомца.

— А, ты! Видел тебя у Джерома. Поди сюда! — Он поманил молодого человека. — Давай, присядь ненадолго. Выпей, что ли.

Молодой человек неуверенно шагнул к пьяньчуге. По правде говоря, подходить ближе он не хотел — от старика разило до небес. Собрав всю волю в кулак, он сел рядом.

— Кто ты? — спросил молодой человек.

Пьяница издал порядком нетрезвый смешок.

— Это уже не имеет значения. У меня нет ни имени, ни дома. — Старик посмотрел на незнакомца уголком воспалённого глаза. — Ну а ты-то кто?

— Я... Медраут, — ответил застигнутый врасплох молодой человек. — Просто Медраут.

— Отвисшие титьки Андрасте, — с трудом выговорил старик. — Кто ж навесит на своего ребенка такое имя?

— Меня так назвала мать, — ответил Медраут.

— И твой папаша её не остановил? — закатил глаза пьяница. — Не то чтобы мне было до этого дело, но...

Медраут взял бутылку из дрожащих пальцев мужчины. Он уже видел, что этого человека слишком поздно спасать. Судя по бледности, его печень почти разъедена циррозом.

— Я никогда его не встречал. В любом случае, мой отец... его больше нет.

Старик издал какой-то звук, должный изображать сочувствие.

— Ещё один ублюдок в Тедасе... Куда катится этот мир... — Он постучал по бутылке костяшками пальцев. — Выпей, а то я сейчас заберу её у тебя и сам всё допью.

Медраут сделал большой глоток и в животе расцвёл огонь. Он облизнул губы и перед глазами встали роскошные виноградники в предгорьях.

— Это был хороший год для вина. Удивительно, что ты можешь себе такое позволить.

Седые брови взлетели, едва не сомкнувшись с такими же седыми волосами.

— С чего это ты взял? Если я выгляжу как безумный бродяга, это ещё не значит, что я и есть безумный бродяга. — Заметив, что его пьяные разглагольствования не вызывают отклика, он медленно опустил плечи. — Это не значит, что я не безумный... Я это так, просто...

Медраут молча сел напротив старика, и тот беспокойно заёрзал.

— Военные трофеи, мальчик. Почти всё спустил, но золото от продажи моих доспехов и оружия ещё осталось. А ещё вещи добрые есть. — Он шмыгнул, мазнул запястьем по носу и развел руками. — Собираешься меня ограбить? Можешь хоть всё забрать. В конце концов, вещи это просто... вещи. Я не смогу забрать их с собой... Не туда, куда я отправлюсь.

Он потянулся за бутылкой, но Медраут отвёл её подальше и подался вперёд.

— Боюсь об заклад, что ты и вполовину не так безумен, как мне об этом говорили, или не настолько, как бы тебе хотелось, чтобы об этом думали..

— О, я безумен, сынок... из-за моей крови, — старик издал пьяный смешок. — А ты умный малый, знаешь? Быстрый ум, да острый язык... Знавал я кое-кого вроде тебя, много лет назад. По крайней мере, — закончил он, — я думаю, что она ушла... из этого мира, в смысле. Тедас жёстко стелет, а я не удивлюсь, если большая часть моих старых друзей, если не все, умерли, а прах их развеян.

— Да? — проронил Медраут.

Неужели именно его он искал все эти годы? Неужели этот полуживой доходяга был тем самым изгнанником? Полной уверенности у Медраута не было. Все пьяницы Тедаса становятся похожи друг на друга, когда допиваются до такого состояния.

— И почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что, — ответил старик, скрещивая руки на тощей груди, — я хочу этого. Я был другим, когда-то. Всё, что делало меня тем, кто я есть, вырвали из меня, и я стал ничем. Мои... друзья... да пусть они сгниют в Бездне, мне всё равно.

Неожиданно пьяница сплюнул и прошипел:

— Проклятая лживая сука! Я верил... нет, знал, мы с ней будем вместе ровно столько, сколько позволит нам наш смертный приговор... Но она обманула меня... Она обещала, что останется со мной, если я выиграю на том Собрании земель. Но она позволила убийце жить, наплевав на то, что я хочу. А чтобы подсыпать соль на рану, эта сука примкнула к Аноре... Демоны б побрали её глаза. А я ж упрямый был, я ж ушёл.

Он наклонился и вырвал бутылку из рук Медраута, сделал большой глоток и закашлялся.

Медраут сидел на корточках и ждал, когда старик отдышится — или просто свалится и умрёт. Для него это мало что значило. Первое впечатление Медраута не обмануло, он наконец-то нашёл того, кого искал.

— И что ты делал потом, Страж?

— Ну, я... — Пьяница нахмурился. Он уставился на Медраута воспалёнными глазами. — Я никогда не говорил, что я Страж... Откуда ты это знаешь?

Он сощурился, вглядываясь в золотистые глаза Медраута. Почему при виде глаз мальчишки в голове зазвенели тревожные колокольчики?

"У него жёлтые глаза... совсем как…" — Старик охнул от осознания.

Создатель всеблагой во славе Его.

— _Ты._ — Старик отпрянул от своего заклятого врага, упираясь спиной в кучу мусора. — Ты... ты _мужик_?

Что ж, заварил кашу, так не жалей масла.

— Ну, что я могу сказать... Ошибочка вышла, — беззаботно ответил Медраут. — Когда дело дошло до ритуала, выяснилось, что знаний у меня поменьше, чем у Флемет. Что-то пошло не так, и я... То есть _Морриган_ родила сына.

Последний из Тейринов одарил Медраута дрожащим подобием улыбки, затем кивнул и ткнул в него дрожащим пальцем.

— Ты... Приятель... Ты снишься мне в предсмертном сне. Я никогда не доберусь до Глубинных троп. Я упал замертво где-то в переулках Вал Руайо. — Он фыркнул. — Чудесно.

Молодой человек продолжил, словно Алистер вообще ничего не говорил:

— Быть мужчиной довольно странно. Когда моё тело постарело, завладеть телом этого мальчишки оказалось вовсе нетрудно. Поскольку его тело служило вместилищем для души Архидемона, Медраут вырос действительно очень могущественным. Мне нравится ощущать себя мужчиной с огромной магической мощью, но когда я начну стареть, это всё усложнит. — Медраут поджал губы. — Полагаю, я смогу похитить какую-нибудь хасиндку и обрюхатить её. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что она родит дочь, так что вполне может быть, я верну себе свою женственность. Рано или поздно я доведу Ритуал до совершенства.

Тихое хихиканье принца-бастарда превратилось в сдавленный, завывающий утробный хохот. Заткнув уши руками он хохотал, так, что его глаза едва не лезли из орбит, а легкие хрипел.

— Заткнись! — заорал он. — Убирайся! Когда я велю своим морокам заткнуться, они должны затыкаться! _Так что заткнись и проваливай!_

— Я не предсмертная галлюцинация, Алистер. Как бы ты этого не хотел. — Медраут протянул руку и провёл пальцами по щеке, покрытой седой щетиной. — Ты чувствуешь это, Алистер? Ты слышишь Зов?

Жёлтые глаза светились в сгущающейся темноте, и Алистер пополз прочь, дрожа от страха. Рот Медраута изогнулся в отвратительном подобии улыбки.

— О, ты чувствуешь. Хочешь узнать, почему? — Он ухмыльнулся. — Потому что прошлый Мор не кончится никогда. Архидемон взывает к тебе, потому что он не совсем мёртв.

— _Что_? — прошептал Алистер.

— Он здесь, дурак, — сказал Медраут, приложив руку к груди. — Он здесь, и ему так уютно делить это тело с Морриган... и с Медраутом. Он тоже здесь. Мы все здесь, в этом весьма удобном сосуде.

Медраут пожал плечами и очаровательно улыбнулся съёжившемуся Алистеру.

— После того, как ты убил Флемет, я наведался туда. Её душа ждала моего возвращения. Но она ничего не могла противопоставить мощи Древнего Бога. Все ведьмы Коркари, которых Флемет когда-то поглотила, да и сама она, здесь, во мне. Имя мне Легион.

Помолчав, Медраут приподнял брови в притворном сочувствии.

— Бедный Алистер. Позволишь предложить тебе кое-что? — Когда тот застонал от ужаса, глаза Медраута полыхнули злобой. — Найди крепкую пеньковую верёвку и удавись. Это принесёт гораздо меньше боли, чем путешествие по Глубинным тропам, такому как ты... особенно в свете последних вскрывшихся обстоятельств.

Алистер снова застонал, и Медраут развёл руками.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты вообще справишься, учитывая твоё состояние. Досадно, да? — Медраут встал и погрозил Алистеру пальцем. — Прощай, мой ущербный друг. Повеселись, отбиваясь от моих прислужников.

Свирепо улыбнувшись, Медраут предоставил Алистера самому себе.

Потрясённый, Алистер сидел, невидяще смотря туда, где недавно стоял молодой человек. Вдруг он всхлипнул и начал раскачиваться на месте, обхватив тощими руками такой же тощий живот.

— _Напрасно_ , — произнёс он слабым, дрожащим голосом. — Всё, чем я пожертвовал. Всё, что мы сделали... Всё без толку. Это всё было напрасно.

Он повалился на кучу отбросов, свернулся калачиком, и пронзительно закричал.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> Если вы узнали все отсылки, не прибегая к помощи всезнающего интернета — вы прекрасны! Не огорчайтесь, если вам пришлось загуглить, кто такой Медраут. Я всецело за самообразование, к тому же вам придётся хорошенько порыться в источниках, так как легенда о Мордреде весьма запутана и местами противоречива.
> 
> Как я уже говорила, не все сказки хорошо заканчиваются. Это определённо не одна из них.


End file.
